


Port in the Storm

by in_motu_proprio



Series: Steak and Eggs [1]
Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Natasha Romanov, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Top Carol Danvers, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Natasha is up on the roof of the compound about three years after The Snap trying to relax.  Carol picks that moment to fly into the picture.  Natasha decides to take EVERY opportunity for relaxation that night.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Steak and Eggs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749646
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	Port in the Storm

Atmospheric. That was what you called a night like tonight and as Natasha sat on the roof of the Avengers compound, that was the only word she could come up with. It felt like a Poe poem, but maybe that was just being in the Hudson Valley with all its history. Lightning ripped across the sky as the rain spat down in uneven patches. Natasha was hidden under an overhang taking her time with a large joint she’d just rolled. Things had been quiet for days and she was taking a little break while Steve was around. If the world imploded again tonight then so be it, she was taking a moment to herself. 

Natasha was about halfway through the joint when she noticed a familiar sight. “She’s not due tonight.” Flying high above the compound was Carol Danvers. She did another swoop before heading Natasha’s direction. For a split second she considered getting rid of the joint but then decided she’d earned it and a lot more the last three years. Since the Decimation, she’d taken over a lot. She wasn’t about to be guilted over a little weed. Not when it was one of the only things that stopped the nightmares. 

Carol landed not far from her and Natasha greeted her with a wave. “Agent Romanov, I had no idea,” she teased, walking over to Natasha. “I was in the neighborhood hoping for a place to crash.” 

Natasha nodded, bringing the joint to her lips as she listened, “we can do that. You’ve always got a place here.” Natasha let out a plume of smoke and on instinct, offered her treat to Carol. “Careful. It’s strong.” 

“You’re cute,” Carol teased as she took the joint and had a slow pull. It might have been quite some time, but Natasha would have put money on Carol being a smoker in another life. “It’s nice.” 

“Want to get out of the rain,” Natasha asked with a nod to her shelter. “I have a package of cookies and some tea.” 

“Now this is a proper homecoming,” Carol laughed. Carol followed Natasha to the overhang, It was clearly a space Natasha and a few other Avengers used when they needed to clear their heads. 

“We weren’t expecting you,” Natasha pointed out. 

“So lucky coincidence.” 

“What brings you home,” Natasha asked offering Carol the thermos of tea she had brought out for herself. 

“Needed a breath,” was all Carol would say. In Natasha’s experience, _needed a breath_ translated from cape to normal people as _I saw some bad shit._

“Cookie,” Natasha offered up the plate of freshly baked sugar cookies. Steve had been industrious tonight, cooking her dinner and dessert. It was nice of him. Unnecessary, but nice. He did it almost every time he came in from the city. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Carol’s gloves retracted and she reached out for one. 

“Does the whole thing work like that,” Natasha asked of Carol’s suit. 

“Pretty much,” Carol told her. “It all goes back into a pack on my hip when I don’t want it on.” 

“Weird,” Natasha commented.

“Yeah, weird,” Carol shrugged seemingly well aware that was not how most people’s clothing worked. “These are good,” Carol said with half a sugar cookie in her mouth. 

Natasha took a sip out of her mug, nodding. “Steve bakes now. He’s pretty good at it, too.” They stood out there looking at the lightning streaking across the sky in spidery webs. Natasha was reminded of witch hands reaching in vain. 

“That was a good one,” Carol said taking the joint back for another pull. “Rough day?”

“Rough few years,” Natasha countered. She had another pull on it as she stood there watching rain fall in patches on the roof. “I can let go a little bit if Steve’s under the roof,” Natasha told Carol. If Steve wasn’t around, she didn’t ever indulge, but with him there she felt safe enough to get a little toasted. 

“I get it, anything happens you’ve got a practiced second.” 

Natasha smirked at Carol, appreciating that in her mind Steve was Natasha’s right hand man and not the man in charge. The hair on the back of Natasha’s neck stood up and she glanced up just in time for a huge boom of thunder followed by a volley of lightning. The heat of the day had soaked into the roof and it was radiating up, keeping her warm as the temperature dropped. “… it’s beautiful.” 

“It is,” Carol agreed, reaching over to take the unlit joint from Natasha’s fingers with a smile. “You should see it from above.” 

“Take pictures next time you’re up there,” Natasha urged offering Carol her lighter. Instead of taking it, Carol used the tip of her index finger to relight the joint with a wink that cut through Natasha quite unexpectedly. It had been a long time since she’d indulged in anything like _that_. 

“I’ll do you one better,” Carol offered, “I could take you up.” 

“Up,” Natasha said with a set of tightly pursed lips. Carol was drawing on the end of the joint, pulling in a lungful of smoke and holding it. “I don’t think flying through that is a good idea.”  
“… scared?” 

“Only human,” Natasha said taking back her weed to have a pull herself now that it was relit. Maybe it was just her, but it tasted a little different when lit by photon finger. Not bad, just a little different. Maybe lemony? 

“You are a bit fragile,” Carol said evenly. “Breakable.” 

“Fragile,” Natasha echoed, annoyed but not because Carol was wrong. Comparatively speaking, Carol was the stronger being. 

“Not trying to offend,” Carol told her with both hands up in surrender, grimacing at her misstep. “Sorry.” 

“No offense taken… well maybe a little,” Natasha said as she picked up her tea thermos and poured out a generous portion into her mug before handing the thermos back to Carol. “Peace,” she teased. Little did Carol know the tea was Natasha’s own blend of strong black tea and some bitter herbs. It was what Clint had called an acquired taste. Thinking of the man made Natasha’s heart clench in her chest and Carol noticed, shifting closer with a concerned look on her face. 

“You ok?” 

“Just thinking of Barton for a second,” Natasha told her honestly seeing no reason to hide the fact that she missed her best friend. 

“Any news on that front,” Carol asked softly, reaching out her hand to touch the back of Natasha’s. 

“Nothing good,” Nat told her honestly. She wanted to cry for him all over again, instead she focused on her tea, taking a sip. It was clear that her discomfort had made Carol uncomfortable and for that Natasha was sorry, but she wasn’t for what followed. 

“So… I might not be able to take you up there right now but you might like this,” Carol told her shifting closer so they were standing shoulder-to-shoulder. She held up her arm and her display panel popped up a 3-D image of space. It was pretty good, densely pixelated so it was full of beautiful depth and color. “That’s from a place called Sel,” Carol told Natasha looking up at her. 

Natasha was aware of the eyes on her and tried to stave off a flush she felt rising. Carol was an intense woman and her gaze was equally so, making Natasha’s body wake to the possibility of seducing this woman just because she didn’t want to go to bed alone again tonight. This job was exceptionally lonely, much like a lighthouse keeper. She wondered for a moment if Carol would be a good port in the storm. 

The rain was spitting down around them in inconsistent bursts, both of them safe under the overhang. “Is this your view,” Natasha asked shifting a little lower and bending to accentuate the scoop neck of her tank top. In her experience, if another party was interested in her it was easy enough to tell with this little move. Natasha caught Carol’s eyes straying to her breasts moments later, almost feeling their movement across her thin skin. 

“It is,” Carol said. “You’re looking at my initial flyby.” Carol moved a little closer, resting one hand on the small of Natasha’s back as she raised her other arm a little bit. “That’s the main planet….” Carol talked for awhile but all Natasha’s brain was actively registering was the slow almost imperceptible circle Carol was rubbing on Natasha’s back. The movement was barely there, only the ribs of her tank top shifting against the skin above made her believe what she was feeling. Natasha watched the images but all she could think about was that hand and the fact that her bedroom was less than two minutes away from the spot they were standing. 

Natasha had just about worked up the courage to ask Carol to her room when suddenly there was an explosion on Carol’s viewer. It looked like a star going supernova and Natasha found herself jumping just a little, pressing back into the hand on her back. “That’s … beautiful.” Natasha looked up to glance at Carol and found the woman already looking at her. 

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Carol reached up and cupped Natasha’s face in one hand. For a moment it all froze and Natasha took in the image of Carol coming closer as the projection continued against Carol’s face, stars wizzing past as she leaned in to touch their lips together for a moment. Carol pulled back, gauging Natasha’s reaction before fully stepping into her space and kissing her, both hands cupping her face overwhelming Natasha. Carol dwarfed her somehow, tilting Natasha back in the kiss so she was just a little off her center of gravity. Or maybe that was just how the kiss felt. 

Carol was holding her now, one arm securely fixed around Natasha’s waist as they made out like school kids. Carol was demanding, requiring all of Natasha’s attention on what she was doing just to keep up. It wasn’t often that Natasha Romanov was put on her back foot, but this was one of those situations and to be honest, it was the first time she’d felt alive since The Snap. Carol’s mouth ran down Natasha’s throat and she thought she might cum from the liquid slide of Carol’s lips over he skin. “Tell me I can bring you to your room Natasha.” 

She didn’t trust her voice for a moment and had to take an intentionally very deep breath to cover for it. “Third floor,” she told Carol. “Last room on the left.” Natasha was breathless just from her kiss, she could barely imagine what the rest might be like with Carol. 

Though it didn’t seem she’d need to imagine much longer since the woman was sliding her hand into Natasha’s and pulling her toward the stairs. Carol’s hands were surprisingly soft considering the fact that she regularly punched spaceships, and Natasha couldn’t get enough of them. “Ready,” Carol asked and they ran hand in hand to the door, the rain half soaking them by the time they got through the door and to the landing. Carol tried to blow a strand of hair out of her face and failed, prompting a laugh from Natasha as she reached up to brush the errant strand out of Carol’s vision. Carol slid her hand to Natasha’s waist, up under her tank top as she leaned in to kiss Natasha again. 

Natasha allowed it to go on for far too long, moaning softly at the intrusive fingers skimming the side of her breast. Her room was a flight of stairs an a hallway away but it seemed like miles compared to the warmth of here and now. Carol didn’t expose Natasha but she wasn’t shy about feeling every inch of her breasts, going as far as to lean in and nip at the ribbed fabric covering her hard nipples. Natasha sunk her hands into Carol’s long hair, pushing it back to the nape of her neck so she could see the woman’s face. “My room,” Natasha finally reminded Carol, moaning at a well-timed squeeze of her breast. 

“Your room,” Carol echoed pulling back with a naughty smile on her lips. “Lead the way.” Carol had her so turned around, Natasha took a moment to straighten and right herself just in case any other Avengers were wandering the third floor. Carol followed Natasha who tried to get her head on right. Carol had gotten the jump on her twice now and she didn’t like that. Well, part of her loved it if she was perfectly honest. Carol was exactly Natasha’s type, a confident woman with a beautiful body and the softest lips Natasha had ever kissed. Anyone who could get her mind and body really working was sexy as hell in Natasha’s book and Carol counted as that. 

They made it down the stairs and to her bedroom without incident. Natasha couldn’t have been more grateful for that. The moment she closed the door, Carol was on her, catching Natasha’s chin with her thumb and forefinger and pulling her into a deep, lingering kiss. This time her hands moved to Natasha’s waist then down over the curve of Natasha’s ass under the fabric of her pajama pants. She’d been getting ready for bed, after all, when Carol came calling. “Nice room,” Carol breathed at Natasha’s throat, fingers pushing the waist of her pants down so they fell in a pool at Natasha’s feet. 

“Thanks,” Natasha shuddered as Carol’s hand slid between her legs, just holding her at first. Natasha’s whole body was on pause as she lingered there, breathing shakily in anticipation. Carol’s fingers turned out to be exactly the kind of magic Natasha was hoping for, slipping the fabric of Natasha’s undergarments between her folds until every bit of her was outlined in the most obscene way possible. Then Carol got on her knees. Natasha could barely breathe as the woman’s mouth trailed up one leg then down the other from knee to the crease of her groin, across a bit of fabric then back down the other side. 

Natasha steadied herself with a hand on Carol’s shoulder, feeling shaky. Justifiably so, Natasha thought as Carol’s hands caressed the backs of her thighs and backside. “I want you,” Carol whispered to Natasha as her hand came back to the front, plucking the one layer between them away to bare Natasha. Carol pushed it aside and leaned in, tongue at the ready. If Natasha had been shaky before, that was nothing compared to what happened a few minutes later. 

Carol was exquisite with her mouth, focusing in on the tenderest parts of Natasha until everything felt drawn up to a fine point. Then she was like the star exploding, legs going wobbly as her hand gripped Carol’s shoulder trying to keep at least some of her dignity and not land on her knees. “Carol, my God.” Natasha pulled on the woman’s arm until she stood, pressing herself to Carol in a soft, thankful kiss. Carol tasted of her, of the tea, of the joint, and Natasha thought she could even taste some of the storm there when they kissed. “You need to get this off,” Natasha said with a pluck at the fabric covering Carol’s side. 

“Easy enough.” Carol pressed a button and Natasha watched as the suit retracted into the pack on Carol’s hip like she’d mentioned earlier. “Better,” she asked standing there in nothing but a black tank top and underpants. She echoed Natasha save the detail about her panties being shoved to the side, soaking wet from Carol’s attentions. 

“Much,” Natasha told her. “This I know how to get off of you,” she pulled on Carol’s tank top, pushing it up over her stomach as Natasha slid down to kiss the newly bared skin. 

“And after that, what do you want?” 

Natasha thought a moment and maybe it was the freeing aspects of the marijuana and orgasm companion pieces, but she couldn’t help but say: “Well I was hoping you’d fuck my brains out then cook me breakfast.” 

It took Carol aback a moment then she laughed, a real, full laugh that Natasha couldn’t help but join in. Laughter turned into a kiss and a kiss turned into both of them going for the other one’s tank top to peel it off. Bare breasts brushed as Carol leaned in to kiss Natasha again, a confident hand at the small of her back. “I think that can be arranged, beautiful.” 

“Bed,” Natasha urged, pulling Carol in that direction. “It’s a miracle I’m still on my feet after that first one.”  
“First one,” Carol echoed, “So you expect more?” There was a glint in her eye and Natasha kissed the tip of her nose in response. “Did I mention that watching a beautiful woman cum is one of my favorite pastimes and one I don’t get to engage in near often enough.” Carol ran her tongue over Natasha’s bottom lip before sucking it in between her own. “I want you to take what you need from me,” Carol told Natasha with what seemed like sincerity. “If you want two orgasms and some eggs, I can handle that.” Carol leaned in and ran the tip of her nose up the column of Natasha’s neck, “or if you want me to make you cum as many times as we can manage ….”

“Then eggs,” Natasha teased, deadpan. She got goosed for her trouble before Carol chased her to the bed, tossing her up into the soft pillows like she weighed nothing. A few slips of fabric tossed away and they were bare to each other, bodies twisted together in a lingering kiss. Carol’s leg slid up between Natasha’s, pressing in firmly at her folds and giving her something to grind on as they kissed. She found Carol doing the same to her leg, lips slipping open to admit a bit of tongue. Natasha got close that way, twice, but wasn’t able to finish until Carol slipped her hand between them and rubbed Natasha’s clit. Carol’s soft fingers were unyielding and knew just how to cup Natasha’s body until she went spiraling off the edge. 

Carol continued to rub against Natasha’s thigh after she came, finding her own pleasure there quite quickly afterward. “What do you want with your eggs,” Carol asked as they lay there for a moment afterward. 

“You don’t have to cook for me,” Natasha told her, shaking her head. 

“And if I want to?” For some reason that made Natasha blush. “You’re not good at letting people do things for you, huh?” 

“That obvious?” Natasha let out a slow breath, looking away. 

“You’re in good company,” Carol told Natasha as she ran her fingertips up and down the woman’s stomach. Outside thunder boomed and they huddled a little closer together, Carol’s hand sliding between Natasha’s legs. She slid her fingers through Natasha’s folds again and again, gently pressing at her entrance a few times to gauge interest. When she found Natasha willingly pushing her hips into those fingers, she let one breech, sliding all the way in in one push. “That’s it, beautiful.” Natasha had made a noise, one she wasn’t proud of but one that was sincere and aroused as hell. “FRIDAY turn on some music please?” 

Carol was smart to do that because FRIDAY found something that worked with the mood that also served to cover up Natasha’s moans. There were more and more of them as Carol worked in a second then a third finger. Natasha gripped Carol’s arm as the woman slid in close, bracing her hand against her thigh as she slowly used fingers and body to mock fuck Natasha in a slow, deep twist of her hips. Natasha was breathless, so turned on it felt like he fucking blood was boiling. “Carol,” she moaned, holding the woman’s hip as she worked Natasha’s body like it was her own. Natasha had a deep, hard orgasm on Carol’s fingers, squeezing them roughly as she spasmed. What might have gotten to her, the tipping point for this particular orgasm had been the way Carol held her with her free hand, right at the nape of the neck, foreheads pressed together in an intimate exchange. 

Natasha lay there limp for awhile afterward, shocked at how fully focused and committed to the moment she was able to be. She’d never had sex quite like this before and she could see coming to crave it if she wasn’t careful. “What are you doing,” she was finally able to ask when she noticed Carol having a nice little peek in her nightstand. 

“Looking for toys,” Carol told her with a smile. “You can tell a lot about a girl by her toy drawer.” 

“Bottom drawer,” Natasha confessed with a nod at the nightstand Carol was peeking in. Only she was in the top drawer. 

“Ohhhh excellent,” Carol seemed genuinely pleased and bent over the side of the bed to rifle through. “Oh…. oh… now that’s cool,” Carol said as she pulled out the long glass dildo Natasha had treated herself to years ago. It was a miracle she’d held onto it though this life had made her softer and more able to hold onto things. Sentimentality. 

“Do you want to try it,” Natasha asked with a smile. “I’m happy to share.” For a moment Carol looked nervous but in the end decided to try it. “Lay on your back.” 

“I don’t do this for just anyone,” Carol said apropos of nothing. 

“Do what,” Natasha asked, holding the curved toy. It had curves and nubs in all the right places to stimulate you just right. 

“Lie back,” Carol told her. “I just…” Natasha cut her off with a kiss, not wanting things to get weird. She kissed Carol until the woman was flat on her back, legs spread around Natasha’s body. 

Carol lay shameless, legs wide open, folds glistening in the low light of the room. Natasha positioned the toy, letting Carol feel the weight of the narrow head. “Ready?” Carol nodded and Natasha breached her slowly, pushing the heavy glass head through her folds. 

“It’s cold.”

“It will warm up,” Natasha promised. Once the toy was nice and wet, Natasha brought the head to Carol’s entrance and slowly opened her up. Inch by inch, Carol took the smooth glass. 

“It’s heavy.”  
“I like that,” Natasha confessed. “How does it feel,” Natasha asked as she slowly pulled the toy back then pushed it forward, establishing a slow rhythm. 

“Hard… really… unyielding,” Carol said pressing a palm to her stomach. “Good, though…. it’s warming up.” As it warmed to her temperature, Carol started to get into it, moaning and twisting her hips down on the toy as Natasha essentially just held it in place for Carol to fuck herself on. 

“Keep going,” she urged quietly, kissing one of Carol’s bouncing breasts. With that addition and the stimulation of the nubs and curves, Carol was close quite quickly. Natasha loved how the woman just reached down and rubbed herself the rest of the way there. “That’s it…. that’s it,” Natasha urged as Carol reached her end. “Cum for me.” She hissed in Carol’s ear seconds before the woman lost control and orgasmed hard around tempered, heavy glass. 

Carol grabbed Natasha and pulled her close afterward, slowly kissing her throat and breasts until they were both breathless all over again. “I need to fuck you. Please tell me you’ve got a strap on in there.” 

“Not exactly, but close enough,” Natasha told her as she leaned over Carol’s body to fetch the two sided toy she had in mind. One side was a traditional phallus, the other a smaller egg shaped plug for the wearer to insert and hold in place. 

“Oh, close enough,” Carol figured aloud, shifting her legs apart once more. Natasha carefully got her ready, smoothing the shorter side through Carol’s folds a few times before inserting it into her in one steady push. When worn it looked like the wearer was sporting a bright blue hard on for their partner and Carol looked no different. “I actually like that,” she told Natasha with a little wiggle of her hips, toy bouncing comically. “Let’s try this thing out.” 

Natasha went to climb on top of Carol but was stopped by a strong set of arms guiding her to her back on the soft duvet. From there it was a mess of limbs and sounds and Natasha was flying once again. Carol was exquisite as a lover, taking her time to make sure Natasha had a nice slow build on this orgasm until she was a trembling mess. “Please,” she hissed, tears in her eyes as Carol continued a stroke deep enough to challenge Natasha. It didn’t hurt, exactly, it was just really deep as Carol twisted her hips that last little bit. Usually Natasha was the wearer, not the one the toy was being used on so this was pretty new to her. She didn’t usually bottom. 

“Please what, beautiful,” Carol asked. 

“I need…” She tilted her head back, body slowly arching up off the bed a vertebra at a time.

“That’s it… so good, Natasha… so good.” Natasha came on Carol’s toy, surprising herself when she raked her nails up Carol’s back good and hard, crying out for the woman as she utterly forgot herself and lived in the moment. It felt incredible and Natasha collapsed shortly after, holding Carol to her as they both fought to catch their breath. Carol stroked Natasha’s hairline, kissing her temple as she slowly withdrew. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed that it was over. Still, Natasha was going to treasure this memory. 

She watched as Carol discreetly did away with the toys and then turned back to Natasha, welcoming her in her arms. “Get comfortable,” Carol urged. Natasha decided to take it at face value and settled into Carol’s arms curled against the woman’s chest. Natasha fell asleep soon after and managed to stay down the whole night. When she woke, Carol wasn’t there but there was a note. 

_As promised. Eat up._

Natasha glanced over at the nightstand and found a Hulk sized portion of scrambled eggs waiting and still pretty warm. She smiled, waking up happy for the first time in longer than she could remember. What more could a girl ask for?


End file.
